Talk:Luke Baker/@comment-4797810-20120809043147/@comment-24275522-20120809204611
Number one, Luke is an imbecile in my opinion. I have no problem with the LGBT community neither do I have a problem with homophobes - because I do know that people have different value systems. What I don't like though is when these said people force their opinon on others when not asked. Just because you can ''state an opinion doesn't mean that you ''should. Number two, believe it or not, you can be homophobic and gay at the same time. Any of the Ice Hounds could be gay, but Luke raises suspicion in particular for many reasons. Many gays who have trouble excepting ar acknowledging who they are attack and marginalise the open gay community. And this is because they feel it's like a cover up for who they actually are. Luke blatantly flaunting his homophobic ideas and going out of his way to pick up women raises many red flags in my mind. Now you say just because we think Luke is gay because he is homophobic, then all the team is gay is false in my point of view. Shall I extrapolate? Dallas, for example, is a somewhat of a subtle homophobe. I don't even know if I can ''label him as a homophobe simply because he feels comfortable around people of the LGBT community enough to befriend them, such as Fiona and Adam. I think I shall call him ignorant, a little bit like Dave, but Dallas has a bit more malice while Dave's is simply...how shall I put this...Unknowingly ignorant. Luke on the other hand cannot stand for anything that displays homosexual activity, which is '''very '''alarming. Owen is not necessarily "homophobic" either because he does show care and acknowledgment of his openly gay brother Tristan. But I will say this: Owen is a coward looking for acceptance like most of his team. He needs to think of family first and stand up for Tristan whenever he is threatened in any way. Cam, in my opinion, isn't and won't be gay. He just likes being praised by his teammates. Mostly confused and very lonely and homesick, Cam just does whatever he can to get what he needs: true social acknowledgement. Be it he won't get it from the hockey team because they're just corrupted and ignorant. He just needs to stick with the ninth graders. Now let's think about this, people who say Cam is a "crybaby": how would you feel if you were miles away from home, your team mates treat you like crap unless you can impress them athletically or ignorantly, and once you did find someone that truly cares for you, they are blamed by your so-called "friends" for being the reason why your hockey playing is terrible. Hm? I know ''I'd ''be upset... On the other hand we have another homophobe, Luke's sister, Becky. Now Becky is a different type of homophobe because of her religion and her faith in God. I won't even get into my beliefs cause that will get too confusing and time consuming. Becky simply thinks that being homosexual is against God's "laws" or whatnot, while in my opinion, Luke has less focus on religion and more on acceptance from his peers. For example, I've taken notice that his raucous behavior doesn't begin until he's around or triggered by one of his teammates. While I do not like Becky for her trying to "save" people, I think she has the potential of being a good friend and just simply human, but just has a special relationship with God that takes presidence over all. In all I believe that the hockey team leech off of acceptance from one another and crave the lifestyle of top alphas of where ever they are, be it on the ice rink or in the halls of Degrassi. We don't know much about the other team members, so it's hard to say anything about their ideals on homosexuality. But, I will take a leap of fate and say that it's mostly about social status and peer pressure. Don't ever judge a book by it's cover - read it from first chapter to last, over again, and maybe even backwards too. On the outside, Luke may seem gung ho about anything that will make gays feel uncomfortable, but on the inside, he just may be another closeted gay himself looking for ways to cover this up until he can accept it in a comfortable position (ie. without peers and religious family judging him). Cliche yes I know, but it's true. '''Edit: Oh yes, and as for the trivia goes, it could be temporary and can always change. We never know...'